Ghost Ship 2
by lilmzdreamer
Summary: Ok sorry if this is on the wrong page but um they had none for ghost ship so i just picked this... anyway this is about after ghost ship how jack trys to find epps after words. There will be some romance in here and other things, please do not mind if its


Epps woke up in the hospital, with all sorts of things attached to her. She lied soothingly on her bed, her eyes slowly adjusting to the dim light of the hospital room. She was so relaxed she had almost forgotten what she last seen when she was awake. She jumped up like a jack-in-the-box and started to breathe heavily looking around nervously. She slowly lied back down, knowing she was safe, "but the poor people on the boat".she didn't want to think of what would happen to them, "anyway there was nothing for me to do now that there already out somewhere in the deep ocean". She thought as she closed her eyes and took small deep breaths. She had remembered her crew family and gave out a small sigh and slowly opened her eyes again, her eyes glazing over. She quickly rubbed her eyes and looked around to see if there were any other people occupying the room with her. She didn't see anyone, but she notices her surroundings more. She was in a dim lighted room, with pearly white walls, a table stood next to her bed on the right side and a small lamp which wasn't turned on, also she had two windows which were half open and a small comfy looking chair in between the two windows which were showing the dark world out side, across the room was a white door with a small window in it which a shaft of light went into her room, there were also some plants scattered around. She got back up, her elbows supporting her weight. She called out hazily and dimly.  
  
"Hello is.there anyone there" she glanced towards the door, hoping to see some one come threw the door. She let out a small groan and glanced back out the window, looking out into the starry night, she quickly looked back at the door hearing something.  
  
*knock,knock* A male doctor looking around the age of his mid-30's walks in, he was holding a metal clipper board with some papers attached to it. He had ink black hair an hazel green eyes, he wore the regular white doctor uniform an he was looking down at the board talking. "Maureen.hmm odd. found floating on a chest in the middle of the ocean." Trails off looking up, he smiled attractively seeing she was a wake. He walked over towards her side an put out his hand. "Hello Maureen, I see your feeling much better from when we first picked you up about 2 days ago". He stops and lifts her wrist, and takes her pulse.  
  
Maureen looked at him strangely and her eyes faintly widened has she spoke she sounded taken aback and puzzled. " I-I was unconscious that long.. I had no idea." She trails off and examines the doctor; she must admit he was very handsome. " I never got your name". She lied back down as he let go of her wrist, And closed her eyes thinking of her beloved shipmates but once again saw jacks face. Her eyes shot open an she just stared at the ceiling waiting for a reply.  
  
He let go of her wrist and crossed the room towards the comfy looking chair. He sat down and jammed his hands in his pockets taking out a pair of silver glass. He placed them on, glancing at metal clipboard once again. He crossed his legs and grabs a pen out of a side pocket on his shirt. He finally spoke with a gently manner. " My names Dr. Cahn, and no worries Maureen you should be out of here soon. You only had a few cuts and buries and you were dehydrated. You seem to be doing much better now though". He looked back up at her with a kind smile and once again spoke. " Now Maureen.how did you exactly get in that condition? You were just In the middle of the ocean floating on a chest when a holiday boat found you. They said you were muttering bit and pieces when they picked you up, something about.." He pauses an flips threw some of the papers " umm a boat.exploded, people dead an.jack, would you like to clarify to me what this all means?" He glances back up only to see Maureen gazing down at her hands, which she was holding together rather tightly.  
  
She doesn't speak for a few moments, just stairs down at her hands, not looking at the doctor. She takes a deep breath and begins to speak in a blank manner. " I was on one of my scavenges.. Going to grab this boat in the middle of nowhere, this guy Jack came to my crewmates and me asking us to help him get it. Of course Murphy * pauses and shudders * Murphy " she continued " Took the chance with little questions to be asked. We found the boat only to find it was this ancient cruiser called the Antonia Graza *pauses once more * "I'm not sure if you heard of it?"  
  
"She was reported missing in may the 21st 1962, she just disappeared she was just gone, an every caption an scavenger was looking for that boat...course I know the tale" The Doctor merely nodded an motion his hands for her to keep going.  
  
Shakes her head an continues, " Well we found the boat, only to find that it was being occupied by something out of this world. Slowly one by one my crewmates began to die. Weird things were happening, I was seeing this little girl named Kate *grabs the silver heart necklace which Kate gave her *. she spoke to me an told me what had happened on the boat when she was on it.how everyone died.even how she was killed * pauses to look at the doctors expression, only to find him writing down on the clipboard* well Murphy had gone a bit crazy because he was drinking and he had tried to .well kill me. Jack saved my life and we threw Murphy in this empty fish aquarium. At this point I hadn't know about the boats past, but this is when Kate told me.. That it was all because of jack *shivers saying the name *.. Jack was this-this person who sinned his whole life so now he collects souls who have sinned by marking them, then sends them to his boss's. *Shakes her head miserably* after I found out about jack I hurried back Murphy.. only to find he too had been killed, an in his hand was a picture of jack, the only person who had survived on the boat. Murphy already knew but jack got to him before I could save him. After that the only two left were me an dodge, I left him alone with jack.bad mistake and went to hook up some explosives to the bottom of the ship. Jack had some how killed, or did something to dodge. Jack found me and tried to get me to help him. I refused and he got mad, we had a small scuffle and I almost lost.. But he hadn't thought that I could shoot good, I hit the remote for the bombs an the boat exploded. I freed all the souls that were captured by him. on that boat, and that's what happened. She slowly puts her hands to cover her eyes an took a shallow breath trying to relax again. When she decided to look back up waiting for response from him.  
  
The doctor finished jotting down his notes, and looks up at her with an annoyingly cool small that made Epps bare her teeth at him. " Maureen, I think that while you were floating in the ocean. out in the sun for so long that you started to think things an even believe them.. these crew mates of yours are alive I believe, a police man reported to me that they had gotten on another ship. As for this Jack person, he is nothing but your imagination" he watches her with his hands clasp together and still had that annoying smile that made Epps cringe. " Now Maureen we are letting you leave today, we found money in your jean pockets an we've found spare clothing for you they should be in that drawer next to your bed" . He nodes to her and gets up walking out towards the door. "Please take care of yourself Maureen". Smiles going for the doorknob.  
  
That's is she had, had enough of this shit she couldn't take it anymore, still having her teeth bared she spoke quietly but loud enough for him to hear " Stop calling me Maureen I hate that name, my name is Epps.an everything I told you was true, what you believe is up to you, but as for me I'm getting my ass out of here as soon as possible because you guys are messed up" she ends her sentence by ripping off the strings attached to her and roughly opening the drawer an pulling out the clothing. She heard the doctor stop as if he was about to speak but he just opened the door and walked out. She shrugged cursing under her breath; she threw on the small cotton white t-shirt and dark blue jeans that were left for her. She gazed around the room, her eyes falling on a brown leather jacket and a pair of black combat boots lying on a near by chair. She quickly got up an threw them on, she shoved her hands in her pocket an pulled out a wad of cash she had gotten from her last scavenge before that damn ghost ship, She pushed it back into her pocket an glanced at the room once more before leaving to get out of the damn hospital she was in, she slowly walked over to the small window of her door an glanced out of it, she saw many doctors running around and even a few cops. She didn't like seeing the cops much so she turned around her gaze looking over at the window.perfect exit she thought. She backward glanced out the door window an made a dash for the outside window, she quickly opened it an lucky she was on the first floor, she jump out into the cool crisp night and ran off not knowing where she was going or what she was doing. 


End file.
